


Touch My Body

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: It’s Steve’s birthday and you can’t get his attention during the party so you end up dancing with his best friend. A little bit of touching and grinding here and there and Steve gets jealous, swarming out of the party and leaving everyone in shock. You try to make things better and end up making things much much better than you intended.





	Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Please use a condom guys. Also, there are NSFW gifs here so don't read in public. Or do if you're into that sort of thing. This was meant for Stevie's birthday last year but things came up so here you go :) Enjoy the sex

“Oh god would you please stop embarrassing yourself?” Natasha smacked your shoulder, imitating you when you feigned pain and scrunching her nose when you hit her foot. “Can you not do this right now? Please? I don’t want to deal with you. Hell, I don’t even want to deal with me.” You got up and threw your plate in the sink, going to the fridge and grabbing her favorite drink before chugging it down in front of her.

“All I’m saying is, you might as well write it on your forehead.” She shook her head at your antics, about to walk out of the room when she turned around at your reply. “Well obviously I’m not obvious enough considering he hasn’t even so much as looked at me. Nat is something wrong with me?”

“Okay. I’m only going to say this once. He’s as clueless as…actually I can’t compare him to anything. He’s just clueless. Y/N believe me he just needs someone to flat out say it to his face.”

“Yeah like that’s ever going to happen. Whatever, I just need to accept that this won’t ever escalate to anything else.”

“What won’t escalate to anything?” You turned around and saw Steve walking in behind Bucky and Sam, hair ruffled and beard somehow more enticing than the last time you saw him which was literally a day before. “Uhhhh umm nothing. We were just talking about the ummm-” You turned to Natasha for help but she only laughed at you, telling Steve to just mind his business before walking out.

“Alright then. Hey Y/N, you coming tonight right?” Steve tried to not sound too excited when you sarcastically said you had to, nodding and humming some incoherent words before leaving. As soon as he was out, you looked at Bucky and Sam. “I swear to god if you say one word I’ll kill the two of you.”

“Don’t look at me it was Sam that wanted to come up with something tonight.” Bucky raised both of his hands, avoiding you before turning to Sam.

“Come on man I can’t trust you with a simple fucking plan. Sheesh.” Sam huffed and took a few steps away when he saw how angry you looked.

“Listen I’m not getting on her bad side.” You laughed and called him a wise man before telling Sam you’ll be keeping an eye out for him. Walking to your room, you looked at the time and saw you had only a couple of hours before the party started. Knowing you don’t have anything better to do, you decided to shower and take your time in the bath. You needed to stay as relaxed as possible for tonight and maybe, just maybe, you’d grow a set and tell Steve how you feel. How you felt since you started working with him.

An hour and a half later, you walked out in a towel, hair wet and dripping on your neck. You felt as refreshed as ever, wanting to decide what to wear before you styled your hair. Rummaging through your closet, you clasped your heart when you heard a noise from behind you.

“That won’t do doll.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Buck you scared the living daylights out of me. What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be pissing off Sam or something?”

“I thought helping you out was a better use of my time.” He threw the pillow off of him and walked towards you.

“I don’t need help!” You stared at him, trying to come up with something but knowing he was absolutely right.

“Umm, yes you do. Nat told me you’re struggling with Steve. Lord knows that boy needs help. So, please don’t wear that.” He pointed at the green dress you were thinking of, pushing you aside and going through your clothes to decide for you.

“Oh because Sergeant James Barnes knows fashion better than a modern woman.”

“Definitely not. However, I do know what Steve likes, as weird as that sounds. Go for something that shows off your back. He loves your back.” He finally found what he was looking for and took it out, pushing it in your arms.

“My back?” You asked him, wanting to make sure you heard him correctly.

“I mean backs in general. Fuck-” Bucky realized he’d said too much and thought of a way out when you threw your dress away and cornered him.

“What do you mean ‘my back’?” Bucky could tell you were getting angry and couldn’t think of anything. Thankfully, someone walked in on the two of you and he found his way out.

“What’s going on here?” Steve looked more shocked than you and you tried to think of something but words failed at the moment. “Why are you in a towel?” Steve asked again, a part of him feeling hurt that you didn’t mind his friend standing around you almost naked but you looked embarrassed as soon as he walked in.

And you did. You couldn’t care less if anyone walked in on you in practically nothing. But Steve was different. You wanted to be perfect for him. And you definitely didn’t want him to see you naked the first time in a shitty beige towel.

“I was just leaving. Sorry and,” Bucky said to you and headed past Steve, “sorry to you too.” He left the two of you staring at each other like two confused children, knowing he was going to get it from each of you separately later.

“Sorry ummm, I’m getting cold and I should change. See you downstairs.” You stared at the ground, refusing to look at Steve and hoping he’d just leave already.

“Y-yeah.” He said nothing else, turning around and shutting the door behind him. You groaned in frustration, wanting nothing more than to find Bucky and smack him in the balls for what he did. Now Steve probably thought you were a slut and he’d definitely not want anything to do with you.

When you turned and looked at the dress Bucky chose, you realized he did know fashion after all. You were sure you weren’t going to pick that anytime soon but thankfully he did for you. Putting your hair in a messy bun, you dressed and put on lipstick and some eyeliner, deciding that you should aim for simplicity.

You headed downstairs and met Natasha on your way there, telling her about what happened and smiling when she told you she’d take care of Bucky when she had the chance. “Just be yourself. And I’m sure Steve will make a move once he sees this.” She twirled you around and you shook your head in laughter. “For both of your sakes…” She whispered that last part and walked behind you into the party. It had already started and so many people were already there. You were surprised by how many people were invited. Tony probably didn’t even have to invite people. Who wouldn’t want to attend the Fourth of July with the Avengers?

But that was the thing. People probably only came for that and not for Steve’s birthday and you felt a little sad because he deserved the best. He never cared about his birthdays and you didn’t like it one bit. You wanted him to know how much everyone cared for him, how much you cared for him.

“Hello anyone in there?” You snapped out of it when Wanda came back with Natasha, apologizing to her and telling her to repeat what she said. “I said, have you seen birthday boy?”

“No, and I don’t know why but I’m feeling really queasy all of a sudden.” You frowned, and avoided staring at them. “I’ll get you a sprite.” Wanda walked away, telling Natasha to keep an eye out on you. You stood around avoiding pretty much everyone that tried to converse, looking up when Natasha told you Bucky and Sam just walked in.

“But where is he?” You asked, worried that he wasn’t even going to show up to the party you forced yourself to attend. They two men approached you and Natasha, drinks already in hand and asking Wanda why you looked tense.

“Where’s Rogers?” Natasha asked and Bucky turned to Sam before looking at you. “Oh he’s been here for an hour. You haven’t seen him?” Sam eyed the room, face falling when he spotted Steve. Bucky followed his sight and saw Steve standing with a couple of models and actresses. You were chugging down your sprite when you saw everyone’s face fall, turning around and watching as Steve sipped his beer bottle while chatting up a bunch of women.

“Y/N I’m sure he’s just being a gentleman and can’t end the conversation.” Wanda tried to talk you out of your oncoming thoughts, sighing when she knew you were already not listening to her.

“Why the fuck should I care? It’s not like he’s my boyfriend of anything.” You slammed the soda can hard on the table, walking away to the bar angrily and ignoring everyone’s calls.

“Whiskey please.” You tapped on the bar, ignoring the numbing in your head before answering the bartender’s question.

“On the rocks?”

“Neat.”

He smiled and poured you the drink in a large glass, eyebrows shooting up as you tilted your head back and drank it in one go. You gave him back the glass and regrouped with your friends. “Still on edge?” Natasha asked and you snapped to her before shaking your head.

You waited around and watched as everyone went to the dancefloor with different partners. Sam had no issue with the ladies, and you laughed because you knew he didn’t care for long term relationships. Bucky stayed behind, telling you this wasn’t his scene either and that he’d much rather be in his pajamas binge watching some random show. Wanda was already with Vision by the time you came back and Natasha was having her own fun with a group of men.

You tried hard not to think about Steve but kept on staring back whenever you heard a loud laugh erupt from the multitude of women around him. “Stop that.”

“WHat?” You apologized to Bucky as soon as you shouted at him.

“You’re better than any of them if that’s what you’re thinking.” Bucky took a sip from his martini, placing it softly on the table before crossing his arm.

“Oh yeah? Then how come no one asked me to dance since I came.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Darling, it’s because I’m standing right next to you. If you needed to dance, all you had to do was ask.” Before you could say anything, Bucky was grabbing your hand and leading you to the dance floor, smiling when a few people stared at the two of you. He wrapped his metal arm around your back and you shivered at the cold feeling, looking up at him and seeing a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He leaned down and whispered in your arms, “show him what he’s missing doll.” When he looked up, he saw Steve’s smile falter, knowing he saw the way you reacted to his arm on your back.

“Buck…”

“Just roll with it Y/N. And thank me later.” You caught onto what he was trying to do, chuckling and resting your forehead on his shoulder before you held onto his neck and wide shoulders. As the music pounded through the speakers, you found it much easier to have fun. Bucky was one hell of a dancer and you knew that. But you didn’t know he was also a very good 21st-century dancer. He seemed to catch onto the dancing style of this century and he was obviously a fast learner.

With every song, you grew closer to him, smiles on both of your faces and hands not holding back anymore. You didn’t mind him holding you, knowing this was just fun for the two of you and it meant nothing. Even then, Bucky never grabbed you inappropriately. He always seemed to know where to put his hand and for how long. You smiled when he continued to whisper how angry Steve looked in the back of the room.

“Don’t look at him doll. Make him suffer,” he said before kissing your neck, hands roaming your front before wrapping one arm around your midriff and the other holding onto the arm grabbing his head. You pushed him closer to you, singing along and moving against him.

“You should see the look on his face Y/N, he looks like he’s about to kill every single person in this room.” You laughed again, eyes landing on Natasha and watching her smile and shake her head at the two of you. You mouthed something to her and she nodded, walking to the DJ and telling him to switch songs.

As soon as the new one came on, you dared to look at Steve.

> _I’m so into you, I can barely breathe_  
>  And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
> But close ain’t close enough ‘til we cross the line, hey, yeah  
> So name a game to play, and I’ll roll a dice, hey

Bucky could only laugh when he noticed the way you moved against him. He looked down and held onto your waist as he saw your ass sway back and forth against him. He knew this was dangerous but he spent too many nights listening to his friend going on and on about you and he was obviously not going to make a move. So what better way than to piss him off enough for him to do something…

> _Oh, baby, look what you started_  
>  The temperature’s rising in here  
> Is this gonna happen?  
> Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
> Before I make a move

You rocked your back against Bucky’s closing your eyes and singing along to the song. You opened them just in time to see Steve’s jaw clench tightly as he stared at the two of you.

> _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I’ll let you on it_  
>  A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that’s how I want it  
> A little less conversation and a little more “touch my body”  
> 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
> Got everyone watchin’ us, so, baby, let’s keep it secret  
> A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don’t let them see it  
> A little less conversation and a little more “touch my body”  
> 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

You could tell Steve was beyond pissed, smiling and not holding back the laughter bubbling when you saw the women surrounding him trying to grab his attention. But he wasn’t focusing on anyone else at the moment. He was too busy trying to hold back from walking towards you and punching Bucky.

> _This could take some time, hey_  
>  I made too many mistakes  
> Better get this right, right, baby
> 
> _Oh, baby, look what you started_  
>  The temperature’s rising in here  
> Is this gonna happen?  
> Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
> Before I make a move

You turned around in Bucky’s arms and swung your ass farther out, grabbing Bucky’s hands and placing them a little lower right on your lower back. Bucky told you this was a dangerous game and you could only wink at him. “He’s gonna kill me.” You shook your head and told him he was a big boy and that he could handle it.

“He’s the one that wanted to play.” You whispered into his ears before wrapping your arms around his neck.

> _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I’ll let you on it_  
>  A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that’s how I want it  
> A little less conversation and a little more “touch my body”  
> 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
> Got everyone watchin’ us, so, baby, let’s keep it secret  
> A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don’t let them see it  
> A little less conversation and a little more “touch my body”  
> 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you

You turned around and looked at Steve again, teasing him with another smile before mouthing the lyrics to him. His drink was long forgotten at this point, tie a little undone and hands grasping the glass in his hands so hard you knew it was close to breaking.

> _Tell me what you came here for?_  
>  'Cause I can’t, I can’t wait no more  
> I’m on the edge with no control  
> And I need, I need you to know  
> You to know

Bucky let go of you and twirled you around, not caring that the two of you were no longer dancing to the beat of the song. He pulled you back against him, asking you if you trusted him or not. When you nodded, he looked up and smiled at Steve before passing his hand through your hair and pulling harshly on it. Your head fell back and Bucky wasted no time, kissing your neck before nipping a little on your collarbone.

You weren’t surprised when you heard a couple of screams behind you, everyone stopping and watching as the glass in Steve’s hands shattered and the liquid dripped from his hands. You looked at Natasha and saw her telling you that you’re fucked. But when you turned around, Steve was gone out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving a couple of confused people.

“Carry on everyone, our Captain did just turn 100 years. A grumpy senior citizen if you will.” Tony spoke through the microphone, walking to Natasha to ask her what the hell just happened.

“Ask those two,” she pointed at you and Bucky, laughing before raising her glass.

“I’ll go check on him.”

“Might wanna rethink that considering he saw you pretty much having sex.” You heard Nat right before she walked away.

“I’ll go.” You said once again before exiting through the same door. Asking Friday where Steve was, you sighed when she told you he was in his room.

“He does not want any visitors at the time Ms. Y/N.” The AI spoke through the elevator speakers once again and you rubbed your face.

“I know Friday. Which is why I should go.” You realized you shouldn’t have played as much as you did but you were so fed up with how he was that you didn’t care.

“As you wish.”

You took a deep breath before heading towards his room. You rarely came to his floor and when you did, everyone else was here so you hadn’t really had time to take in the small details of his living room. He was a minimalist, not owning anything that wasn’t functional to him and you smiled when you saw the mug you had bought him a few years back as a truce gift. You’d disobeyed his direct orders and felt bad. A chill ran through your body when you looked at the open balcony door, slowly approaching to close it only to find him standing there, leaning on the railing and gazing at the fireworks in the distance.

“Should’ve known this would happen. How was I supposed to know that he was talking about himself when he said someone would ask you out if I didn’t?” He shook his head, pulling on his tie and unbuttoning his shirt before walking past you.

“He didn’t.” You couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Come on Y/N you really expect me to believe that? First it was in your room today, now tonight.” Steve threw his tie away, taking off his jacket and haphazardly depositing it on his couch.

“He was trying to help me pick an outfit…said he knew what you liked and wanted to help me out.” Deciding to just explain the situation, you frowned when he huffed and laughed at your simple excuses.

“And I’m supposed to believe you right? Was he helping you out tonight too Y/N? Cause I’d say he was doing more than that. Everyone saw the two of you practically fucking on the dance floor.” He crossed his arms, staring down at you and almost feeling bad when he saw how you reacted to his words. Almost. You’d never heard him swear before and you couldn’t tell if you were turned on by it or angry that he thought of you this way. Probably both at this point.

“At least I was pretending.” You stood your grounds against him, hoping the tears would come after you left and not now. You didn’t want him to see you like this.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve got angry, not knowing what it was you were implying.

“It means I wasn’t the one eye-fucking all the women around me and laughing at their stupid jokes. I was playing around with Bucky and you know what, I don’t regret it.”

“Oh so this is just a game to you then? Happy to know where you stand sweetheart.” You could taste the spite in his words and you hated it. Hated that he was an idiot and couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

“You know for a Captain, you really are thick-headed. Actually, you’re worse, you don’t even have a brain to think with. You’re so fucking clueless you couldn’t see what everyone on this team saw the second I started working here. Because apparently, it takes me casually flirting with your best friend for you to even notice me. Either that, or you just didn’t have the balls to ask me out and guess what, I’m done.” The last thing you expected this night was for you to fight with Steve and you hated that it was his birthday of all days.

Turning around, you were heading for the elevator when you felt a hand pulling on your wrist and the next thing you knew, Steve was cornering you against the wall.

“You…you have feelings for me?” Steve’s expression was much softer, eyes taking in your lips before staring into your teary eyes. When you said nothing and just blinked up at him, he repeated his question.

“L-let me go.” You tried to push him away but he only stepped closer to you. Not wanting to look at him, you face the side and found the lamp nearby much more interesting than the situation you were currently in. “Tell me.” You hated when he used his ‘captain’ voice on you because ten times out of ten, you felt butterflies in your stomach

“It doesn’t matter now.” You choked up a bit and Steve couldn’t stand it, pulling you against his chest and holding onto you so you don’t try to leave again. You could hear his heartbeat and part of you felt happy that it was beating this fast.

“Hear that Y/N. That only happens when you’re around. I haven’t felt this in decades and…and you’re right. I should’ve asked you out long ago but I-”

“What?”

“I didn’t think the feelings were mutual seeing as I’m a hundred years old.”

“Shut up you’re in your thirties.” You pushed him away and finally met his eyes, finding the familiar blue much darker under the dimmed lights. You couldn’t help but lower them a little until you were staring at his pink lips. Very slowly, Steve leaned down and molded his soft lips with yours in an innocent kiss. You dared to open your mouth and he took this chance to get bolder, slipping his tongue past your lips and moaning when he felt you melt against him.

You fisted your hands in his shirt, desperation taking over because you wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of him against you. Steve licked and sucked on your lips, arms wrapping around your back and swearing into the kiss when he felt your exposed back.

“This dress is something else sweetheart. Fucking love seeing your back…so smooth and sexy,” you started unbuttoning his shirt and he couldn’t keep his hands off of you, roaming them up and down your back until he’d gotten too impatient. You pulled his shirt out of his pants and took it off, throwing it aside before switching places with him and slamming him against the wall.

“Jesus Christ sweetheart,” Steve felt himself grow harder as you took control, throwing his head back and banging it against the wall so he didn’t come as you kissed down his chest. You bit his chest right below his nipple and he groaned loudly, telling you to stop teasing him before pulling you up again with your hair. “God damn Y/N, I’m ready to blow any second…it’s been so long and you’re driving me fucking crazy.” You shivered when he swore again and he noticed, smiling and bending down to grab your thighs.

He carried you towards his room, kissing you anywhere he could reach and smiling when you pulled his head back and attacked his neck with kisses. He took his shoes off and set you down in front of his bed, about to strip you when you shook your head, and grabbed his arms, pushing him down on his bed until he was laying flat on his back. He pushed up on his elbows and was about to ask you something when you winked at him and turned around.

Looking over your shoulder, you smiled at him as you lowered both sides of the dress, pushing the black bottom down your legs until you were in nothing but your black lace panties.

“Fuck…” Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from your ass, innocent gaze finding its way up your body as you faced him. His heart was banging at his chest and he wanted to bring you close to him but he knew you wouldn’t let him just yet. Taking your heels off, you kneeled on the bed in between his legs, hands massaging his thighs before going to his belt and unbuckling it.

“What,” Steve stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat before powering through the rest of the question, “what are you doing sweetheart?” You didn’t bother taking the belt out of his pants, working the zipper quickly before pulling his pants along with his boxers down his legs.

“Don’t you want your birthday present Captain?” His cock twitched when you called him by his rank and he blushed a dark shade of red, eyebrows raising when you chuckled at his reaction. Steve couldn’t say anything, hands beside him on the bed. He waited for you, shivering when you reached for his socks and took them off as well, the action so intimate for some odd reason. He was literally hard and naked in front of you and feeling your nails scratching his legs made him even harder. But he kept that last thought to himself.

Steve licked his lips, biting the lower one in anticipation and watching your every move like a hawk. He didn’t want to miss a single moment of this. Throwing your hair back, you kneeled down, ass in the air and visible to him. Slowly rubbing his cock against his navel, you maintained eye contact as you pressed harder on him. Steve’s breathing picked up and you loved the effect you were having on him, wanting to make this last longer but knowing he was on the verge of losing his mind. You didn’t want to tease him on his birthday.

“You like watching me Steve?” He could only nod, eyes torn between watching your hands massage him and your eyes fucking him. “You gotta speak baby. I love your voice Captain please let me hear what I do to you.” You licked the tip of his cock and bit your lip, smiling when he listened to you and groaned as you took him in your mouth again.

“Always love hearing you working out Steve…the fucking noises you make when you’re lifting weights. Gets me so wet just thinking about it…about you, always imagine that’s what you sound like when you’re coming down my throat, inside my pussy, on my tits, fucking my mouth-” You could tell he loved your dirty talk. You’d guessed earlier and you were happy to know that it really was the quiet ones that were kinky in bed.

“Shit sweetheart you’re fucking gorgeous, mouth full of my cock…such a pretty baby for me shit fuck fuck that’s it, keep sucking that cock..wanna feel your throat baby take it deeper fffuck, dee-deeper!” His hips bucked up involuntarily, making you gag on his thick cock and pull up to take a deep breath.

You continued licking his tip and rubbing his cock, using his distraction to cup his balls in your other hand and roll them around until his moans grew louder. “You look so hot Steve fuck,” you whispered right before taking his in all the way, bobbing your head up and down and continuing to stare at him as he stared at you. “Fuck baby you’re killin’ me…I’m- so close…so fuckin’ close sweetheart please, shit fuck ffuckahhhh, k-keep goin’ awh god yes love, takin my cock like a good girl…take it all baby, milk me dry sweetheart shit, I- I’m..” He tried to warn you that he was about to cum but he lost all coherent thought, screaming his release as you hallowed your mouth and grazed your teeth slightly against the underside of his cock.

He came in hot spurts inside your mouth, and you were amazed by how hard he did, cum leaking from the corner of your mouth as you tried to swallow everything that he gave you. He’d thrown his head back in ecstasy, chest rising and falling fast as he started to come down from the rush of endorphins running through his system.

“I…I’ve never cum this hard before. Fuck, Y/N I’m so sorry I-” Steve began to apologize for failing to warn you but you quickly wiped your mouth, straddling him and pushing him down again. He looked at you like you were the most amazing thing in the universe, hands holding your waist before reaching to kiss you. He could taste himself on your tongue and for some odd reason, it made him hornier. “Best fuckin’ birthday gift ever.” He smiled before rolling the two of you around, laughing when he saw the look of surprise on your face.

“But I want tonight to be about you Steve,” you wanted to argue but he was already nipping down your body, skillful tongue rolling around your nipple while his other hand teased your other one until it pebbled under his touches. “So pretty sweetheart, ‘ve wanted to put my mouth on you since day one. Got me so frustrated when we went on undercover missions and you walked around in that tank top and shorts you call pajamas. Took everything not to fuck you all those nights. Thank god we didn’t share a bed baby girl or I would’ve lost it.” You were utterly taken back by what he was saying. You never thought he felt this way but apparently his self-control was much better than you expected. Your hands gravitated towards his biceps, holding onto them to keep yourself in check.

Steve looked up and smiled, remembering you saying that you checked him out whenever he worked out. He flexed his arms, chuckling when you only held harder onto him and moaned. You could feel every muscle against your body, shutting your eyes to enjoy the feeling of his tongue on your flushed skin. He made his way down, kissing your panties before biting just above your hip. “I love these so much sweetheart, so fucking sexy.” Rolling your panties down your legs, bringing them to his face before taking a long sniff. You shivered at the sight in front of you. America’s innocent boy was filthier than you could’ve ever imagined. “Smell so sweet.” Steve placed them under his pillows before spreading your legs wide open for him, eyes refusing to look away from your wet pussy and making you feel a little embarrassed.

“Steve please…do something.” You begged him, legs beginning to come together as he didn’t seem to care about what you were saying. Without a warning, he stepped off the bed and kneeled in front of you, pulling you by your hips harshly until his face was right in front of your pussy. You didn’t have a chance to say anything else, sitting up on your elbows just in time to see him lean down and devour your wet cunt. “Oh myygaahd Steve, fuck your tongue feels so good Steve shit haa, ahhhh-” you rested one foot on his shoulders while the other one fell next to him. Torn between wanting to look at him eat you out and throwing your head back to enjoy his actions, you sighed his name among other things, loving his warm his hands felt on your waist. He switched between darting his tongue out and flicking your clit, and sucking on your lips until they were nice and wet for him.

He kept his eyes on your face, wanting to see the pleasure he was bringing to you. He could feel you shaking against him, knowing you were trying to hold back for as long as possible. Letting go of your hips, he pulled away to rub your pussy and wet his fingers before continuing his assault on your cunt once more, slowly inching two fingers until he was knuckles deep inside you. As soon as he curled his fingers upward and sucked on your clit, you fell back, cumming on his face and screaming his name in hopes that he pulls away. He kept fucking you with his fingers, loving how hard you contracted around them and thinking about how amazing it would be when it’s his cock inside you.

When you couldn’t take it anymore, you fisted your hand in his hair and pulled him off of you, telling him to give you a few seconds before doing anything.

“God sweetheart…you looked like an angel coming around my fingers. So fucking pretty, all for me darling.” Steve stood up and your eyes widened when you saw how hard he was again. “Fuck me Steve, you’ve really been holding out on me.” You twirled your hair, body jerking when he swiped his hands across your pussy before taking hold of his cock and pumping it slowly with your juices. He smiled when he saw the visible shyness written across your face. Leaning down, he rested his hands on each side of your head, kissing you slowly and moaning when he felt you cross your legs behind his back. He could feel your heat hitting his cock and held back from snapping his hips against you.

When you pulled him down and rolled him over beneath you, he smiled and threw his head back. You held his wrists above his head, hands trailing down his abs and scratching him. “My god Steve you are a work of art…you know that right?” He blushed at your compliment, hands reaching to grab your thighs. You bucked your hips back and forth, loving how firm his body was.

“Please sweetheart, wanna fuck you so badly. ‘Ve wanted to bury my cock inside you for too long please. Feel so good Y/N yes…take your pleasure baby. Fuck yourself on me, please.” Steve sounded more wrecked than you, staring at your cunt passing back and forth against his cock and holding himself back from coming right then and there.

You rested your hands on his chest to support yourself, sitting up before slowly lowering yourself on him. He held your waist to stop you, and you were worried you did something wrong.

“Wait I- fuck I forgot. I don’t have any condoms.” You sighed in relief, “I’m on the pill.” He whispered ‘thank god’ and you had to hold back the laughter threatening to break through.

Slowly, you lowered yourself down on his cock, eyebrows furrowed from how much he stretched you. Steve could tell you were a little uncomfortable, holding you to stop. “Y/N we…we don’t have t-”

“Shut up Steve…” You leaned forward and rested your forehead against his, taking him in until he was balls deep inside you. “Shit baby you’re so tight…so fucking hot and tight ‘round me. Better than anything I could’ve imagined sweetheart FfffUCK you’re tight.”

“NO Steve you’re just hung like a fucking horse.” He blushed again and you laughed at the fact that even though he could pretty much feel your heartbeat from how deep inside of you he was, he still couldn’t take a compliment. The two of you were breathing heavily, Steve trying to hold back from fucking you and you trying focus on anything by the slight pain. “S-stop laughing Y/N…you’re squeezing the shit outta me baby fuck.” His hands only held tighter on you and you couldn’t wait to look in the mirror tomorrow and see the prints on your waist.

“Jesus fucking Christ Steve you’re filling me up so good baby yes…so good. Could feel you so deep inside me…” Raising your self a little, you slammed down on him again, sitting a slow rhythm to get used to his cock before telling him to take over. “Oh my god fuckk, your cunt feels amazing sweetheart shit. Gahd so good…so fucking good taking my cock like a pretty little girl.”

You tried to tell him to keep talking but all that came out was his name over and over again. He met your hips half way, fucking up into you a little quicker and swearing when he felt every inch of your cunt passing like velvet around his cock. He shut his eyes and memorized this moment. Just the feeling of your sweaty skin sliding against his. Your hot core clenching hard around him until he couldn’t breathe. Your hands splayed across his chest and nails digging into his muscles to feel him.

You fucked yourself on him, finally pushing up and looking at the ceiling. You supported yourself on his thighs, a weird thought crossing your mind as he met your thrusts. Every inch of this man had zero percent body fat. How the fuck were his thighs also this firm? You looked down and felt proud when you saw how wrecked he was. This was all because of you and no one else, not one of those models or actresses. It was you that was bringing him this much pleasure. His hands remained on your thighs, massaging them up and down as he focused on the way you rode him.

“Take your pleasure love, take everything…fuck sweetheart you’re like nothing else. Keep fucking me Y/N…ride my cock harder baby…tits looks so gorgeous bouncing and givin’ me a show. Yes Y/N so good…so so good.”

“T-touch me Steve…please, touch me. Wanna feel you everywhere Captain.” You rocked your hips quicker, cunt clenching around his cock harder with every pass along your pussy.

Steve did as he was told, hands roaming up your body and squeezing both of your breasts, rolling and pinching your nipples until your screamed his name and came around him, body shaking violently as soon as he flicked your clit a couple of times. He kept on rubbing you until you fell down, head resting on his shoulder and cunt still contracting harshly around his dick. He gave you a few moments to catch your breath before raising your chin to kiss you.

“You alright there sweetheart?” He smiled when he saw the absolutely blissed out expression you held. You nodded and mirrored his smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“You…you didn’t come yet.” You said, watching him raise his eyebrows humorously at your comment. “Not even close love.” He whispered and felt you spaze around him when he said so. You got off and fell next to him, raising your ass in the air and turning to face him. You could see the wheels turning in his head and wiggled your ass in the air, biting your lower lip before winking at him.

“Come on Captain, don’t you wanna take control?” You teased him and he was behind you in a blink of an eye, massaging your ass cheeks before thrusting inside you again. Steve didn’t go slow, hands holding your hips and bringing them harshly against his cock. He was completely focused on your body beneath him, loving how loud your moans became as he bottomed out, balls slapping against your ass and creating the sweetest noise in the room. You raised yourself on your hands, fisting the bedsheets and loving the ragged breaths coming from behind.

“Yes yes fuck me Captain, filling me up like no one else. Your cock is so deep inside my pussy Captain I’m…s-so close.” He picked up the pace, hands reaching and grabbing your neck before squeezing a little.

You shut your eyes and moaned his name, suddenly feeling empty when you pushed his cock out and gushed on his bed sheets. Steve couldn’t believe what he just saw, eyes glued to your cunt and the juices running down your thighs onto his bed. He looked at his thighs and saw them wet from your orgasm. When he looked up, he saw you were staring at him in embarrassment. “I- Steve I’m so sorry.” You were livid by what just happened. You’d never cum this hard before and you didn’t think you were capable of doing this.

“That was the single hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen sweetheart…my dick did that?” He asked, pointing at the wet spot under the two of you and you hid behind your elbows. He flipped you around and rested between your thighs again, pulling your hands away and swallowing your complaint. His tongue swirled inside your mouth as if it was fucking you and you tried to wrap your arms around him but he took them and slammed them above you.

Holding them with one hand, he took his cock with the other and teased your clit a little before pushing inside you again. No matter how many times he fucked you tonight, his dick still stretched you out wider. Steve was chasing his release at this point, not caring that he was probably going a little harder than he should. He held your knees wide, maintaining eye contact and huffing with every thrust of his hips. You didn’t care that someone could probably hear your screams from another floor, trying to hold off your orgasm so you could cum with him. He continued to swear, telling you he was close and that he was going crazy from how warm you were.

“You gonna cum baby? You gonna cum on my cock? Please Y/N let me feel you…gimme one more. Just one more. One fucking more,” Steve felt you pull his wrists to bring him closer to you, falling against you and swallowing your moans as he filled you up with his cock.

“Wanna feel you cum inside me Steve please…shit shitfuckk yes Steve I- I’m c-coming-” You crossed your arms behind his neck, screaming into his shoulder as he bit down on yours. You clenched around him as you felt hot spurts of cum shooting deep inside you. Yet again, it never seemed to end, your cunt milking him dry until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

It took the two of you a couple of minutes to come down from your highs, Steve hissing when he pulled out of you. He looked down and saw his cum leaking down on your inner thighs and he couldn’t stop himself, fingers spreading your folds to get a better view. Your legs shook when you felt his hands on your still sensitive core, telling him to wait before doing anything.

“Prettiest sight in the world.” He whispered before falling next to you, and pulling you against his body. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly coming back to normal.

“W-was I good?” Steve was afraid to ask, a part of him still thinking you didn’t really like him or enjoy your night. His eyes went wide when you stared at him in disbelief.

“Literally made me squirt and you’re still asking if you were good?” He groaned at your comment, smiling through his hands and pinching your arms in warning. You both looked at his nightstand when you saw his phone buzzing.

Steve rolled his eyes at the caller ID, wanting to chuck his phone at the wall and break it.

“Let me.” You took the phone and answered it, putting Bucky on speaker.

“Hey I just wanted to apologize for-”

“Buck it’s me.” You cut him off, close to laughing at the look Steve was giving you now.

“Oh Y/N?” Bucky asked and remained quiet for a few seconds until he put everything together. “He’s probably going to kill me for this but the punk has a ‘Captain’ kink. He always swore when you called him that missions.” You couldn’t hold back anymore, snorting and laughing so hard that you started crying.

“You’re fucking dead Barnes.” Steve growled before taking his phone away.

“Y/N you didn’t tell me I was on speaker.” You could hear a hint of fear in his voice and took the phone back. “Don’t worry Buck, Steve can’t do anything right now. He’s sort of…got his hands full.” You said right before shutting the phone off and climbing on top of Steve.

“So, how’s your,” you stared down at his semi-hard cock in between your bodies and chuckled, “captain doing?”

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, don’t call my dick ‘captain’!”


End file.
